Everlasting Friendship
by Jedi2016
Summary: After being separated since they were children, Tarrant and Clarise still bond as strongly as ever. But a newcomer is hoping to brake that bond and have the love for herself.
1. Two Children

**A/N: Hi all readers! This is our first story, and we're writing our stories together. Tell us what you think and enjoy!**

It was a cool evening in Witzend. The first feeling of spring was in the air as there was a fresh, clean pond that was settling in the evening atmosphere.

The evening was filled with the sounds of two children's laughter, as a little girl and boy went dancing through a field of flowers, chasing some birds off.

"Tarrant, catch me!" shouted the little girl, as her brown curls bounced as she skipped.

"I will!" yelled the little, red haired boy, as he took off after the girl, determined to catch her. But suddenly, the girl tripped and fell to the ground.

"Oh!" she called, as she tumbled and she began to cry.

"Clarise, are you okay?!" called Young Tarrant, as he flew to her as fast as he could. He knelt beside Little Clarise, as she had bruised her ankle.

"It hurts, Tarrant..." she whimpered.

"Can you move it?" Tarrant asked, as he gently tried to soothe her ankle.

"I think so..." Clarise said, weakly.

"Here. Put your hand up on my shoulder, and I'll help pull you up," Tarrant said, as he helped Clarise to her feet. "Are you okay?" Tarrant asked, as Clarise took her first step.

"Yes..." Clarise said, painfully.

"It'll be okay," Tarrant assured her, as he supported her with all he had.

"Thank you, Tarrant," Clarise smiled, as she kissed his cheek.

Tarrant blushed, shyly and he felt all warm inside. "Oh...uh..." he fumbled on his words, as he was so moved from this world, "anything for you!"

Tarrant helped Clarise all the way back to the village where they lived. The village had many cottages, gardens, farms and mills. The Children only had to pass a few houses before they reached Clarise's house, where Tarrant helped her up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by Clarise's father, who was a little disappointed that they had arrived fairly late. "Clarise...Tarrant...You're here."

"Clarise got hurt, Sir," Tarrant said, honestly.

"Oh, my," said the father.

"I fell on my ankle," Clarise explained.

"Well, best to come inside," her father said, and he took hold of his 6-year old daughter. "Thank you, Tarrant. Come again," he said, before closing the door.

"Good bye, Tarrant!" Clarise called out to him, and Tarrant waved good bye, before he hopped off of the porch, and headed on his way home.

As Tarrant was walking back to his own cottage, he was deep in thought. Clarise was such a wonderful friend to him. He couldn't even say how much he felt safe, warm and most of all happy when he was around her.

"We'll always be best friends," he thought as he headed on the trail that lead to his cottage. "And we'll always be there for each other."


	2. A Young Woman

**Years later**

A young woman of the age 18, sat at her desk by the window as she wrote a letter to a very dear, friend. A friend she had not seen since she was 12 years old. She missed him dearly, more than anything.

"Clarise, are you near ready to leave, Dear?" her mother called, as she stepped in the doorway.

"Yes, Mother. I'm just finishing my letter to Tarrant," Clarise said, as she folded the paper and placed it into an envelope.

Clarise was a woman of beauty. Her curly hair fell to the end of her back and her large, brown eyes matched with her hair. Her lips were red as roses, and her cheeks were a pink blush against her creamy, white skin.

Clarise wore a purple dress and a black tie up vest with flowers along the edges. And her stockings were a lighter purple with her brown boots covering her feet up to her shins. And Clarise wore a very small, magenta top hat with a sash of gold.

Clarise loved her colors. They made her feel brighter during the day. And she hurried down the steps so as to attend to her aunt's tea party.

Before walking to her aunt's house, Clarise handed her envelop to the messenger rabbit at the side of the rode. "Please deliver this to Tarrant Hightopp, in Marmoreal?" Clarise asked.

"Yes, Miss," the messenger said, and he hopped off.

As Clarise walked with her mother, she fell silent.

"Why are you so silent, My Dear?" asked her mother.

Clarise looked up, now noticing she was doing so. "Oh..." she said, "I was just thinking...I wonder when Tarrant will come home," Clarise told her mother, and it was known that she fell sad.

"Well, he's 18 now," the mother said.

"Yes, he was supposed to be done with his hat making lessons when he was 18. Do you think he's done?"

"I don't know. He is the queen's royal hatter. I suspect his hat making skills must be absolutely perfect before he can think about completing his training."

Clarise's face grew sad. She wondered if Tarrant could possibley have been delayed. He had turned 18 well over 9 months ago, and there were no signs of him coming back to Witzend.

But there was no more time to speak on the subject, for the two had just arrived at Aunt Clemel's cottage.

Clemel opened the door and welcomed them in. "Dianne, Clarise! What a pleasant surprise!" she said, cheerfully.

"Hello, Clemel," said, Dianne, as the sisters embraced one another in a hug.

"And how has Clarise been?" Clemel asked, as she looked at her niece.

"Just well, thank you," Clarise said, with a little curtsy.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Clemel said, clasping her hands. "Shall we go in for tea?"

The ladies all went in for tea and were seated at the table. Clemel served some cakes and scones.

"So, how have your travels been?" Dianne asked, Clemel.

"Oh, quite well. Queen Mirana is just a beauty in all ways, and her kingdom as well," Clemel said.

Clarise drew her attention toward her aunt. She knew that Clemel had just recently come to Witzend from her trip in Marmoreal, and Clairse was just dying to ask how Tarrant was, or if she had seen him.

But then, she thought it would seem too strange, after all. The castle was so big, she may had never even seen Tarrant.

"Mirana is having a ball at the end of the week in honor of her queenship still enduring over her sister," Clemel continued. "She has invited all of the ladies and gentlemen of Witzend."

Clarise perked up at the sound of that and she watched on as her aunt spoke, with great interest.

"Oh...well...we don't really have time to go to a ball," Dianne said.

"No..." Clarise whispered. "May I go?!" she jumped up and asked, before her mother could say anything else.

"Clarise...Dear...we have so much to do, what with the harvest coming up soon...and you know nothing of balls," Dianne told her daughter.

"Well, no better time to learn than now," Clemel said, standing up for her niece. "After all, Clarise _is _18."

"Yes, Mother. I _am _18," Clarise said, anxiously.

"Clarise..." Dianne sighed, "I don't have time to go. I'm sorry, I just don't."

"Well, I could take her along with me," Clemel suggested. "I'll be attending that ball."

Clarise looked at her mother expectantly, but Dianne hesitated. "Clemel...I don't want to cause you any trouble..."

"Nonsense, it's not trouble! I want to take my beautiful niece there, to show her off!" Clemel insisted.

"And I promise, I'm mature enough to go!" Clarise tried so hard to convince her mother.

"Well..." Dianne said, still very hesitant, "I..." she sighed. "Oh, I suppose it's all right..." she finally gave in.

Clarise's smile grew so wide that she nearly thought she'd faint from happiness. "Oh, thank you, Mother!" Clarise cheered, as she jumped up and embraced her mother with a hug.

"But you must know that you have to be on your best behavior," Dianne ensured her.

"I will, Mother. You have nothing to worry about!" Clarise said.

"All right," her mother said.

The tea continued. But Clarise could hardly focus on the tea, as she was so excited for her soon to be ball to go to. She was finally going to see Tarrant, after all these years.


End file.
